Eternal Flame
by KlarolinexStebekah
Summary: Everything changes for the Original Family when Klaus gets a new girlfriend who surprisingly is NOT Caroline Forbes. Not knowing what to do, the remaining siblings seek help from none other than Caroline Forbes. In this fic, Hayley has already given birth, she and Davina are good friends with Rebekah, and Marcel does not rule New Orleans. KlausxCaroline / StefanxRebekah pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Originals are back

"No, Elijah!" Rebekah cried.

"We have to find her. We can't let this woman ruin our lives." Rebekah yelled, yanking her arms from Elijah's grip.

Elijah quietly shook his head, although he agreed with his sister. They indeed had to find her. Niklaus was in great danger.

"Juliet has ruined our lives!" Rebekah said, crossing her arms.

"So, are you gonna help me find Caroline, or not? If not, I'm going on my own." Rebekah threats.

Her brother stood there, not being able to make a wise decision.

"Rebekah, our brother Niklaus is happy with Juliet, we shall not ruin this for him." Elijah explained.

"So you're not coming with me. Fine by me, I'll take the next flight that leaves to Mystic Falls." Rebekah said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Before Elijah could say anything else, Rebekah flashed out of the room, slamming the door.

Elijah sighed, and went to his study. He thought about reconsidering Rebekah's offer, and after two hours or so he decided that he will be accompanying his sister alongside for their trip to Mystic Falls.

He tried calling her, but it was no use. Rebekah was damn serious when she said that she would take the NEXT flight.

He flashed out of the room.

Elijah arrived at the airport, and as much as he hates to do this, he compelled his way to the next flight to Virginia. He also got first class.

Without realizing, he flashed into his seat and slumped into the seat.

"_Attention all passengers, this is your Captain speaking, We are sorry to announce that your flight will be delayed by 2-3 hours due to the storm. We apologize for the inconvenience." _Elijah groaned, knowing that by know Rebekah would've reached Mystic Falls, given the flight duration only being 2 hours or so.

Rebekah sighed as she appeared at the front door of the fellow blonde's house.

She knocked on the door quietly.

Almost immediately, someone opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked rudely.

She looked up to see none other than Bonnie, the wicked witch of the west.

"Is Caroline here?" She tried to ask nicely.

"I heard my name," Caroline appeared, her golden curls bouncing.

"Caroline," Rebekah said in relief.

Caroline gasped. Out of all the people in the world she never thought that Rebekah Mikaelson would appear at her front door, in the middle of the night.

"Rebekah…" She said quietly.

"Please, do come in…" Caroline smiled slightly, allowing her to enter while Bonnie glared coldly at them.

Rebekah wasn't stupid, did that little witch think she came her without backup?

Over the few months, Rebekah had been bonding very well with Davina, Niklaus, Kol, and Elijah too. Davina saw what Juliet had done to Klaus, and she wanted to help.

Bonnie's hatred for Klaus and his siblings were unmeasureable.

Before Rebekah was halfway in the house, Bonnie tried to cast a spell on Rebekah that would send her flying to the wall.

But as she did, instead of Rebekah, it sent Bonnie flying to the wall instead.

"Little Witch… You really think you can outsmart me?" Rebekah glared.

"How did you…That's not possible!" Bonnie yelled, while Caroline stared in astonishment.

"I'd like you to meet my friend.." Rebekah said, as a girl stepped upfront and stared at Bonnie.

"Hi. My name's Davina." She said coldly.

Bonnie and Caroline shivered.

Bonnie saw Davina, and judged her by her appearance, from what she only looks like she's 16.

Bonnie underestimated Davina, and that was her mistake. Bonnie got up and tried to cast a greater spell on the younger witch.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Davina roared, causing the windows to break, and sent Bonnie flying all over the room, and then fell flat on the ground, her nose bleeding.

Bonnie trembled as she tried to stand up.

Davina had cast a reflecting spell on Rebekah, so whoever tries to hurt her, it will bounce back.

By this time, they were already outside.

Bonnie hissed.

It took all her power to cast another spell, a very powerful one, but yet she did.

Bonnie didn't know that Davina was that strong.

The spell immediately Reflected, flashing to her direction.

Unfortunately for Caroline, Bonnie moved, and the spell hit her instead of Bonnie.

That was enough to send Caroline flying into the air, landing in the middle of the road.

A huge truck was coming her way, and she was too terrified to move.

Rebekah gasped, knowing if Caroline got hurt Nik would be even angrier and they would never be able to help him.

Right when the truck was about to hit Caroline, Rebekah flashed to her, jumping in front of her and pushing her to the side. Caroline was safe, but for Rebekah it was too late.

The truck drove away, leaving an unconscious Rebekah, bleeding everywhere, including her torso, that had wood stuck in her flesh.

"Rebekah! No! Wake up, Rebekah, please!" Davina yelped and ran to her side.

She hastily turned around, in tears, and glared at Bonnie.

"Why did you do that?! She was only trying to talk to Caroline!" Davina yelled, tears streaming down her cheek.

Suddenly, she heard footfalls behind her.

Davina felt his presence, and turned around.

"Elijah…." She stuttered.

"Please help her," She sulked.

Elijah bent down and saw his baby sister.

He then took out his phone and dialed someone's number.

After bickering for a few moments, he sighed.

By then Rebekah was already up.

"Rebekah, our dear brother called He wants to know our whereabouts." Elijah said and Caroline tensed.

Rebekah instantly shook her head in alert.

Caroline shot Elijah a confusing look.

"What's going on, guys?" Caroline asked, stepping backwards.

Rebekah hesitated at first.

"We need to talk to you," She said, referring to her and Elijah.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows.

"So talk." She said. "In private please," Rebekah snickered, eyes lingering at the Bennett witch. Caroline sighed but agreed to follow them anyway.

A few moments later, Elijah pulled up in his Lamborghini and the four drove away to the mystic grill.

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" Caroline asked. "It's about our brother," Rebekah said and Caroline groaned. "What about Klaus?" She asked in a slightly upsetting tone.

Before Rebekah could answer, a certain someone walked up to them.

"Stefan," both blondes looked up and gasped. "Caroline." He greeted and then turned to greet the two Originals. "Hello Rebekah, Elijah. What brings you guys to town?" He said. "We just needed to talk to a certain blonde about something, " Elijah said, referring to Caroline. Stefan nodded then turned to Davina.

"Stefan, I presume?" Davina said, eyeing him from head to toe.

"Aye. And you are?" He smiled. "I'm Davina." She introduced herself. "Rebekah has told me about you." She flashed a smile, and as Stefan turned to look at Rebekah, she flushed a deep color of red.

"Really? Well then we should really get to know each other." Stefan smirked. "May I?" He asked, before leading her to sit down on the chair. Davina nodded, she herself having things to talk to Stefan about. She also had a surprise for Rebekah and Stefan. She knew both would be happy, since she knew more than enough about each other's personal lives.

After the two were gone, Caroline smiled and turned to Elijah. "So, what's wrong with Klaus again?" She asked curiously.

Before they could answer, the room became deadly silent, as though the five people were the only ones in the room.

Elijah was about to say something when the door suddenly burst open.

"DID I NOT SAY NEVER LEAVE THE MANSION WITHOUT ACKNOWLEDGING ME?!" Klaus roared, storming into the grill.

Rebekah cringed, tears forming in her eyes out of fear.

Klaus was about to go on a rant when suddenly his eyes stopped at Caroline.

A wave of shock fled through his body. He stood there, not knowing what to do. "Niklaus," Elijah said calmly and approached him.

"Don't." Klaus said and turned his back on his brother.

Suddenly another blonde walked in. She was a familiar face to everyone except for Stefan and Caroline, who had no idea who she was.

"Juliet, love, I told you to stay in the car," Klaus said, while Rebekah made a face and Elijah cringed.

"Who are these people?" She said, walking up to Caroline.

"What a pretty face," She said, using one finger to tilt Caroline's chin upwards. "My name is Juliet, and I'm Klaus' girlfriend." She smirked. Caroline's jaw fell and so did Stefan's.

As though it wasn't enough, more things started to surprise them.

Klaus walked away in shame, and went into the car. He signaled for Juliet to follow him. Juliet turned on her heel, and walked away, but not before glancing at Rebekah and Elijah.

"Goodbye, you slutty whore." She hissed at Rebekah and then turned to Elijah. "You fuck." She cursed before walking out of the grill. Stefan and Caroline, having supernatural powers, heard her. Rebekah's body fell limp and in her eyes started to form tears. Stefan caught her before she fell to the ground, caressing her. "I hate her so much!" She yelped.

"She's human, isn't she?" Caroline said as Davina and Elijah nodded in silence.

They all exited the grill, only to be greeted by Klaus and her girlfriend again.

"What are you fools doing out here?" Klaus roared.

"I think the correct question is, dear brother, what am I doing here," a familiar voice sounded for the back of Rebekah.

Klaus felt like he was about to explode. Rebekah nearly fainted. Elijah stared in awe.

"How in the bloody hell." Rebekah said before she turned around.

"Kol." Everyone except Davina said in shock.

"Greetings from the dead. Surprise, brothers and my little dear Rebekah." He whispered the first part so softly that Juliet wasn't able to hear them.

They all just stood there in awe.

Davina smirked.

"Welcome back, Kol." Davina smiled and paced towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Baby Daddy

Klaus immediately told Juliet to wait in the car, and she nodded.

"Kol," Rebekah yelped and ran to hug him.

As much as she hated her brother, she didn't want him dead. She still loved him with all her heart.

"Alright, alright sister. Enough with the hugs. I miss you too," Kol chuckled, whispering the last part.

Rebekah let go, and flashed by Elijah's side. "What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked rudely. "Nothing of your concern, Nik." Kol barked back.

Klaus just shook his head, and entered his car and drove away.

"I'm sure you are here for a reason, brother?" Elijah questioned very calmly.

"Yes, um the little witch has filled me in on all the details about that snarky little bitch," Kol said, gritting his teeth.

"I see. And you brought him back why, Davina?" Elijah turned his attention to the witch standing between Caroline and Rebekah.

"I figured he'd help you guys out, I guess." She smiled and then skipped her way into the car.

Elijah sighed, turning to Caroline.

"You've seen what Niklaus has become. Please, will you help us, ?" Elijah almost sounded like he was pleading, and Rebekah was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, please? I know we haven't exactly been good friends in the past, but I'm begging you Caroline. Please." Rebekah said, almost in tears.

Caroline glanced at everyone around her, and looked at Stefan for help. Stefan shrugged, and Caroline sighed. She could use a break from boring old Mystic Falls and the fact that she just got dumped by Tyler makes it so much worse.

After a few moments of silence, Caroline finally decides to speak. "Fine," She said, and Rebekah's head immediately shot up, her eyes filled with hope. "But. Only if Stefan comes with me." She smirked and looked at Stefan. Everyone turned their attention to Stefan, waiting for his anwer.

"Of course I'd go with you Care," He smiled. Elijah silently thanked him and had a grateful expression on his face.

"Good, then. We'll be heading to New Orleans soon," Elijah smiled.

"Now hurry. You've got 2 hours to pack everything, who knows how long you'll be staying there." Elijah said, and then drove away in his car, leaving Rebekah alone.

She took out her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Good God Elijah! You can't possibly give me 2 Hours to pack! All of my clothes in that Godforsaken city were the ones I had hundreds of years ago!" Rebekah yelled into her phone, making the rest chuckle at her silliness.

Elijah immediately turned around and headed back for Kol and Davina.

"Kol, come with me. You need some clothes. Davina, come along with. We need you to help him." Elijah said and then drove off, purposely forgetting Rebekah,- again.

"ELIJAH!" She screamed, loud enough for thousands of birds to erupt from the forest to the night sky.

Elijah heard her, of course, but drove away, anyways.

"I CAN'T RUN IN MY HEELS ELIJAH!" Rebekah screamed again, this time pouting.

And he kept droving away, leaving a frustrated Rebekah with Stefan and Caroline.

"Well then, leaves us three," Caroline said.

"Why don't you girls bond over clothes? Considering the fact that Elijah told me you will be in one house 4 hours from now." Stefan joked, and ran away.

"STEFAN!" both blondes yelled, echoing.

Stefan laughed, and went to the Salvatore boarding house to go pack.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, then." Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so.. So just for tonight, can we just forget everything that happened between us and in the past?" Rebekah said, offering a little smile.

"Sure. Friends?" Caroline smiled.

"Friends." Rebekah smirked and both the girls laughed.

"Right, right. We're supposed to pack." Caroline laughed.

They first went to the Mansion where the Mikaelson family used to live, and packed 'some' of the few things that Rebekah would need.

They were staying for who knows how long and Rebekah and Caroline packed up 5 HUGE suitcases full of clothes, and another two for her purses and accessories, and another one for her shoes.

They needed help placing everything in the car trunk, so they had to jam a few suitcases into the back seat.

Then they went over to Caroline's house.

They quickly finished packing.

"Are you serious?" Rebekah asked, eyes widening.

Caroline frowned, not understanding what the other girl meant.

"You can't possibly only need 3 suitcases!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"No, it's really okay, Rebekah," Caroline giggled.

Rebekah tried to argue further, but Caroline was not to tolerate with her.

"Fine," Rebekah sighed and turned around.

"But as SOON as we get to New Orleans, we are going shopping with Hayley and Davina," She huffed, glaring at Caroline.

"Waaaait, say what? Hayley? As in brunette-werewolf-bitchy-girl?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Yes, Hayley. She's not that bad, Caroline. Not after you get to know her." Rebekah smiled, trying to zip the last suitcase that they packed.

"Just like you," Caroline whispered very softly.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that. I beg your pardon?" Rebekah said and turned around.

"Nah, it's fine, it was nothing." She smiled and went to help with the zipping.

"FINALLY!" Rebekah smiled, and wiped her 'sweat' melodramatically.

She stood up, and changed her clothes.

When they were ready, they bid farewell to Sheriff Forbes and then sat at the porch waiting for Elijah and Stefan to come.

Stefan came up to them.

"Care, Beks, are you guys ready?" He smiled.

"Yeah, let's get the suitcases in the SUV. We don't wanna be late for our flight." Caroline said and started to help Elijah with their luggage.

After that was done, they all piled into the SUV and drove to the airport.

After immigration and all those stuff, they went to get Starbucks.

Which apparently, was not familiar to any of the originals, nor Davina.

"Bekah, what are you gonna get?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time, turning to her.

"I've never had anything here before." She said plainly with a blank face.

Stefan and Caroline felt an amount of pity for her. Well it wasn't her fault she was kept locked in a coffin, daggered for almost a century.

Rebekah frowned, not knowing whatever a 'frappucino' is.

"Lij, what's a frappucino?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

" I don't know, little sister, but I think I'm not getting anything. Is there anything you want, Rebekah? Here, take some money." Elijah smiled and shoved her a couple of bucks.

"There's no need Lijah," She complained but Elijah insisted.

"It's okay, sister. Kol and I shall be waitng outside." He said and walked away.

"So, Bekah, have you decided what you want yet?" Caroline smiled.

"What are you getting?" She asked back.

"A Vanilla frap and Stefan's getting his usual Caramel Latté." Caroline smiled.

"Well.. I think I'm just gonna get a Green Tea latte, whatever that is." She smiled confidently and listened to Caroline's order.

"One green tea latte, one vanilla frap, and one caramel latte." She said at the barista, who was a guy.

He looked at Rebekah, and smiled charmingly.

Stefan acknowledging this, became upset.

Wait. Why is he even mad? He shrugged the thought off and paid.

When they got their orders, their names were each written at the back. 'Caroline' 'Stefan' and 'You are beautiful'.

Rebekah's said 'You are beautiful.' Her eyes widened and she blushed crimson pink.

She gave the barista one last smile and then she walked away. He was pretty cute, she thought and giggled.

Stefan felt his blood boil. He didn't know why.

As soon as they got out, Rebekah took a sip from her drink.

"This is actually pretty good. Do they have this in New Orleans?" She asked.

"We'll see later, Rebekah." Elijah said and led the way.

When Rebekah wasn't looking, Kol sneaked up to her and snatched her drink.

"Tasty," He said, sipping the beverage.

"Give me back my drink, Kol." She giggled.

"Who wrote this, Rebekah?" Elijah asked, staring at the back of her Starbuck's cup.

"The barista, why?" She said.

"Nothing you should be worried about," Elijah said.

Davina giggled and then went back to talking to Kol.

Caroline smiled at the thought and walked away.

"Stefan!" Rebekah exclaimed, giggling when he took a sip from her drink.

"Here, you can try mine." He laughed and Rebekah gladly took a sip from his drink.

"Not bad," She said. They all quickly finished their drinks and threw the cups away.

But none knew, that Rebekah actually washed the cup and kept it.

They boarded in first class, and waited until take-off.

The door to the palace creaked open. Elijah entered, followed by Rebekah and the others.

Once they were all in, Elijah showed them their rooms.

Caroline's was in the middle of someone else's room and Rebekah's, Stefan's was next to Rebekah's. Kol's room was beside Elijah's, while Davina's room was next to Hayley's which was next to Klaus'.

As Caroline was about to go into her room, a door cracked open.

"What's going on Elijah…" Klaus appeared, shirtless, revealing his oh so good looking body.

Klaus stopped talking when he saw Caroline.

He stared in awe, and apparently so did she, admiring his body.

"You're moving in?" He asked.

"Yes, and only for a while." She said then shut the door in his face.

Klaus surprisingly smiled, and got back into his own room.

Not long later, the maids came up to call them all down for lunch.

"Mr and Ms Mikaelson, your lunch is ready." She informed Rebekah and Kol, who were casually chatting in Rebekah's room.

Rebekah nodded. "Thank you, Serafine."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked the both of them.

"No, thank you, you may go." Rebekah smiled and she exited the room.

"Come on, Kol. Proper attire, Elijah will not be pleased when he sees you in that." Rebekah warned.

Kol nodded, and flashed to his room to change.

After Rebekah was done, she went to Caroline's room.

"Caroline, are you ready?" She asked and Caroline nodded.

"Sure thing." She giggled and they both walked down together.

"Rebekaaaaah!" A squeal was heard all the way downstairs. Caroline could not be anymore surprised. Guess who's here. Hayley. Perfect.

"Rebekah I just- Whoa." She said, utterly surprised by Caroline's presence.

"Hello Hayley." Caroline said quietly and was quickly greeted back by the werewolf.

"Girls!" Elijah called.

"Coming, Lij!" Rebekah said and they all walked into the dining room.

Caroline stood in awe as she took in the amazing décor.

She sat next to Rebekah, Hayley on the other side, and Davina sitting across them.

The maids sorted out the appetizers, which today, was Tuna-Apple mini melts and grilled salmon.

Caroline kindly thanked the maids, and whispered to Rebekah.

"You eat like this everyday?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why? And by the way, we still have the main courses." Rebekah smiled innocently.

Caroline's jaw dropped.

Rebekah chuckled.

After finishing, they were served the main course, which was beef tenderloin steak with barbeque sauce, accompanied with a mized variety of corns, peas, and carrots.

"Caroline, Stefan, for how long will you be staying here?" Klaus asked.

"We don't know yet," Caroline replied, taking a bite out of her food.

Klaus nodded, understanding.

They continued eating in silence until they all finished.

Little did Caroline know, that there was still more to come.

She gaped when the desserts came. Red-Velvet Brownies, accompanied with a strawberry tart.

They tasted delicious. Like beyond anything that she has ever tasted.

"Nik, did you make these?" Rebekah asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Indeed I did sister." He smiled arrogantly.

"Wait, you cook?" Stefan asked and Klaus nodded.

"Wow." Caroline giggled.

After they finished, they were all sent back to their rooms.

Hayley pulled Rebekah to her room.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Why is she here?" Hayley shrieked.

"Hayley, please-" Rebekah tried to explain.

"No- Rebekah," Hayley tried to reason, but failed.

"Caroline is our only hope, of getting our old Nik back." Rebekah said, and then flashed out of the room. Hayley sighed, slumping back into her couch.

It was nearly 3 pm, and Caroline was sitting on the bed, wondering what they had called her for. She had been asked for her help, but she never initially knew what they actually asking her to do.

She sighed, continuing to unpack her clothes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Caroline smiled and turned to the door.

"Miss Forbes, Mr Mikaelson has called you to join him for tea at the grand balcony." Serafine smiled, referring to Klaus.

"Please put on this dress that he has picked out, and let me help you with it." She smiled.

It was an aquamarine blue dress, with a skirt that landed right above her knee.

(To see Caroline's dress, go here - )

"It's beautiful, Ms Forbes. Excuse me, I need to go help the other ladies with household chores," Serafine smiled and exited the room.

Caroline nodded, and then she slipped out of her room.

She then idiotically realized that she had no idea where the Grand balcony was.

She kept circling around, until she bumped into Davina.

"Hey, Davina. Do you know where the Grand Balcony is?" Caroline asked.

"Hey Caroline. Sure, let me show you the way. I was just taking little Celine to tea." She smiled.

"Who's Celine?" Caroline asked.

"You didn't know?" Davina said, revealing the girl who was holding her hand.

She was maybe about 4 years old.

"What's your name little girl?" Caroline bent down and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Victoria Nicole Celine Azalea Mikaelson," She said gracefully.

Caroline's eyes widened at the last name, 'Mikaelson'.

"Mikaelson? Who's little girl is she-" Before she could finish, Celine was running towards a man.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelped, giggling as Klaus and Hayley appeared.

Caroline was in a loss for words. She gaped, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh. My God. Klaus is a father?" She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Naughty Little Azalea

Caroline did not know how to handle the moment.

She was mad. Mad at who, you ask?

At Klaus. And Hayley. Klaus for not telling her.

"Azalea, come here I've- " Rebekah walked in, not knowing she was interrupting an awkward moment.

"Caroline," She forced a smile.

"I see you've met Azalea, or Celine, as Davina calls her." Rebekah said.

"Yeah…" Caroline said.

"Klaus? A word, please?" Caroline said, and excused herself.

When they were in the living room, Caroline burst out of fury.

"How could you not tell me about this?!" She roared.

"Caroline, love, it was an accident. A one night stand," Klaus tried to explain.

Caroline looked at him sympathetically.

"Right, I'm sorry Klaus. I have no right to be mad, whatsoever." She said.

"It's okay love. I honestly have no romantic feelings towards her, since she's with Elijah. But as for Celine Azalea, I truly love her." Klaus smiled.

Caroline nodded, understanding him.

"Well, we better get back." She smiled and they both walked onto the Grand Balcony, just in time for tea.

Rebekah and Stefan were playing and giggling with the little girl seated in between both of them.

"Serafine, Where's Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"Mr Mikaelson went on a walk with Mr Elijah and Ms Davina," She smiled sweetly.

Rebekah dismissed her, thanking her and then turning her attention back to sweet little Azalea.

"Let us begin, then." Klaus smirked and sat next to Caroline.

Within an hour, they were all happily chatting, and Stefan just couldn't help but play with Rebekah and Azalea.

"Auntie Rebekah, can I have a cookie please?" She asked.

Rebekah nodded, and took one from her plate and gave it to Azalea while Klaus, Caroline, and Hayley were bonding.

Once every few moments Azalea would get up and kiss Stefan and Rebekah on the cheek, then she would giggle as the two kissed her cheek simultaneously.

"Excuse me," Rebekah smiled and got up, excusing herself from the table to go take a loo.

"Uncle Stefan, can I ask you something?" Azalea smiled cheekily.

Stefan nodded.

"Do you like Auntie Bekah?" She asked innocently, and Caroline and Klaus, being the vampires they were heard what Azalea said and turned their attention to Stefan.

"Well, can I tell you a secret, Azalea?" Stefan chuckled.

Azalea furiously nodded with a very cute but serious look on her face.

Stefan smiled and picked her up, leading her away from the balcony.

They walked to the stairs, and they sat down.

"Well, Azalea…" Stefan smiled.

"Yes?" She said, curiously looking up at Stefan.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "I used to really really love Aunt Rebekah, but..well things happened and we parted. We changed, and I never saw her again until I met her just a year back." Stefan told her.

"Why? What happened with you and Auntie Bekah?" She asked, eyes widening with fear.

"What's up with me and Uncle Stefan?" Rebekah said coming out of the toilet.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Stefan said nervously while Azalea glanced at him, smirking naughtily.

"Well.. okaaay, let's get back before Nik throws a fit." She smiled and they all walked to the balcony.

"Ah, I see you are back." Klaus smiled.

Rebekah smiled and sat down.

"So, it's been a while since we decorated our rooms. Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Rebekah smiled.

"Ah, indeed little sister. Hayley needs a few new things and Caroline needs to decorate her room. You can use my card, if you want." Klaus genuinely smiled, trying to impress Caroline.

"Really? Thanks Nik. Can we take Azalea?" Rebekah smiled excitedly.

"Ask her mother, and I'll have Stefan and Elijah come with you, and me too, while Davina and Kol hopefully help Azalea get new things for her room." Klaus smiled.

A loud, ear-piercing scream was heard down the hall.

"Mr Mikaelson, Ms Van Asse is here to see you." Serafine said.

"Klaaaaaus!" A yell came down from the hall.

Caroline giggled and texted Rebekah and Stefan.

"_Van Asse? More like Van Ass" _

Rebekah laughed and Stefan chuckled.

"What is she doing here?" Juliet asked rudely.

"No need to get jealous, love, she's just here for a visit." Klaus smiled.

"Who's the hottie?" She asked, pointing at Stefan.

"_Who he is, _is none of your goddamn business," Rebekah said with a tone.

"Now, now, sister." Klaus hissed.

Klaus excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Juliet turned to Caroline and hissed, "Now you see, I don't care who you are, but Klaus is _mine_, and if you EVER make a move on him I will-"

"You'll what?" Rebekah retorted.

Juliet seemed taken aback by her comment, and just right in time Klaus walked in.

Juliet had fake tears in her eyes.

"Klaus, your sister is being so mean to me," She started to sob.

Klaus gave Rebekah a cold glare.

"BEKAH! Don't you ever touch Juliet again. Not now, not ever!" Klaus roared.

Rebekah nodded quickly, and the couple disappeared.

Azalea sat there, terrified.

"I don't like her. She's never been nice to me," Azalea said, annoyed.

"Bekah," Stefan said and hugged her.

They all went upstairs, and Stefan being the gentleman he is, accompanied Rebekah to her room.

"Stefan! I'm just so pissed at her!" Rebekah sobbed, crying into his chest and pounding on it like a little girl. Rebekah might be a thousand years old, but there are certain moments when she shows her humanity.

Despite having her vampire strength and all, she still pounded softly into Stefan's chest, like, like an actual normal girl.

Stefan sighed. He stroked her hair, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Ugh! I really want to snap her neck already!" Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah, its going to be fine. I'm sure Caroline will get to Klaus soon," Stefan smiled.

Rebekah looked up at him, eyes sparkling with tears.

"And that bitch dared to flirt with you." She said, clearly unamused, with a very, very stressed look on her face.

Her blood was boiling, she wanted to shove a wii remote down that bitch's throat.

Stefan was surprised by her comment.

"Why does it matter?" Stefan asked.

"Huh?" Rebekah said, obviously confused.

"Why does it matter to you that she flirted with me?" Stefan smirked.

"N-No reason, you cheeky bastard." Rebekah said, shutting up as she flushed red.

Stefan chuckled.

"Don't pretend like you don't like me," He laughed.

"Hey! I never said that!" Rebekah yelled, turning even redder.

Stefan just laughed, stroking her hair calmly, and soon, they fell asleep together.

After Juliet went home, Caroline confronted Klaus.

"Klaus! What was that?" She said, angry.

"What was what?" He roared back.

"You defended her over YOUR own SISTER!" Caroline yelled.

"REBEKAH WAS WRONG!" Klaus snapped back.

"No! Rebekah was defending me!" Caroline said.

"In what way! I could've heard you!" Klaus barked back.

"And in which you were in the restroom doing God knows what! REBEKAH WAS DEFENDING MY HONOUR! I don't even know you anymore, Klaus. What happened to Forever and Always?!" Caroline retorted back, exploding like a bomb.

Klaus kept his mouth shut.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he glared, and flashed out of the room.

Then, she heard a knock on the door.

A little head popped out, Azalea, of course.

"Why did you and Daddy fight?" She cowardly asked.

"No, it's okay sweetie. Where's Aunt Rebekah and Stefan? Why are you alone?" Caroline asked.

"When I came to call them juz now, I saw that they is sleeping togetha. They were hugging each other and all." Azalea described.

Caroline's eyes widened in horror, pitying the girl for what she might have seen.

She flashed into Rebekah's room, thankful to the Lord because they were peacefully sleeping, with thank God, all their clothes on.

"Oh, Thank the Lord you guys are fully clothed," Caroline sighed, relieved.

"Huh?" Rebekah started to wake up.

"Caroline!" She said, shocked.

Rebekah immediately sat up, startling Stefan.

Caroline giggled and flashed out of the room.

Stefan's arm was still securely on Rebekah's waist, and when they noticed they both turned red.

"I um, Um I better get dressed. Dinner time is almost here." Rebekah said nervously and flashed to the bathroom. She then left Stefan to shower.

Stefan nodded and went to get dressed.

Before Stefan exited the room, Serafine, their maid came in.

"Ms Rebekah and Mr Stefan, Mr Elijah told me that tonight's dinner will be in formal attire," Serafine smiled as both Stefan and Rebekah replied a 'yes' to her.

"As for your dress, Ms Rebekah, Rosemarie will be here to get you fitted after you exit from the bathroom," Serafine informed then exited Rebekah's room.

Apparently today, the Mikaelson men will be cooking dinner.

After, Rebekah and Hayley got their dresses on, they went to Azalea's room.

"Azalea, love wakeup dear, it's time for dinner," Rebekah smiled as she shook Azalea, who was asleep.

Azalea groaned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes, and went to the vanity.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Kol?" She asked.

"Downstairs helping Daddy and Uncle Lijah." Hayley smiled, combing her daughter's hair while untangling it.

After that, Hayley went to take Azalea's dress.

Rebekah brushed Azalea's hair, letting her hair fall into the perfect little curls. Since Klaus and Hayley have curly hair, their daughter did too. Her hair was a very light brown, and her eyes were clear green.

She was very beautiful, needless to say.

Rebekah smiled, "You look so pretty you little princess," Rebekah laughed.

"You look very pretty too, Aunt Bekah, I'm sure Uncle Stefan will be amazed by how pretty you are." Azalea smiled, then turned back to her vanity.

"Uncle Stefan? Where'd you get that from?" Rebekah nervously laughed, surprised at her niece's words.

"Secreeeet." Azalea giggled while whispering.

"Aw come on, tell me!" Rebekah laughed.

Azalea ran and shook her head, heading to her closet where Hayley was going to change her clothes.

Rebekah sat on Azalea's bed, still wondering how that little girl thought of her and Stefan.

'_No Rebekah. You don't have any feelings for Stefan Salvatore anymore.' _She told herself.

She was deep in thought when suddenly Azalea and Hayley came out of the closet.

Rebekah smiled, Azalea came out wearing a very beautiful pink dress.

"Come on, let's get down." Rebekah smiled.

"Well well well if it isn't Queen Strumpet of Harlotsville," Kol chuckled as he saw Rebekah in the dining room.

"Shut up Kol." She said coldly.

"What? It's true." Kol laughed, and that earned him a flying fork spinning in his direction.

It hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that must've hurt," Stefan said as he came in.

"S-Stefan," Rebekah greeted.

Kol flashed back into the kitchen.

"Hey Bek," Stefan smiled and kissed her temple.

She felt blood rise to her cheeks.

She blushed a crimson pink color.

"Hello Mr Salvatore," She laughed.

"You look…Amazing," Stefan complimented before taking in his breath.

"I'd say the same about you," Rebekah smirked.

Little did they know that a certain someone was eavesdropping on them … Well, not on purpose I guess. But we'll see.

And no, She's not Juliet.

"Mommy Mommy! Auntie Care! Come with me please!" Azalea yelped in exciteness.

"What's up Azalea?" Hayley smiled, and so did Caroline.

"Can I ask you guys something?" The little girl asked innocently.

They nodded, thinking it would just be any innocent question or something about buying a new Barbie doll.

"Are they dating?" She asked.

The two girls seemed shocked, "Who?" They said simultaneously.

"Uncle Stefan and Auntie Bekah," Azalea said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"WHAT?" The two girl then blurted out, causing Azalea to act surprised.

"Hmm?" Azalea looked up, waiting for their answer.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" They heard Elijah call.

The two girls thanked their lucky stars for not having to answer Azalea's question.

But when they turned back, Azalea was already gone.

"Where are the boys?" Rebekah asked, seeing that Kol, Elijah, and Klaus were gone.

"Daddy! Uncle Ewijah!" Azalea squealed as the two guys entered.

Klaus kissed her head and Elijah smiled, and suddenly, Kol appeared behind them, with a tray.

"Uncle Kol!" Azalea squirmed in delight, running to hug him.

"Hey there little Cam." Kol smiled, hugging her.

"Cam?" Hayley smirked.

"It's a nickname. Since she's Celine Azalea Mikaelson, Cam is a nickname for her initials if you don't count Victoria and Nicole," Kol chuckled.

Azalea sat back down, giggling.

"Are you guys serious?" Rebekah jumped, ecstatic.

"What's up, Bek?" Caroline asked, slightly confused.

"You guys cooked tonight!" Rebekah cheered like a 5 year old girl.

"Ah, yes little sister. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Klaus smiled.

"A while, brother? As in 120 years?" Kol said sarcastically.

"Yes yes! Thank you so much Nik, Lijah and Kol!" Rebekah smiled.

The three nodded and smiled at their baby sister.

Caroline smiled as she saw Rebekah's humanity. She then realized that all these times they were trying to kill Rebekah and her family, the truth is all they wanted was to protect their own, and that was why she fought back.

When Caroline turned to Stefan, he seemed deep in thought.

"Tonight's appetizer, is Marinated shrimp and artichokes." Serafine smiled, and each of them were handed a small plate.

Rebekah's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Hey Stefan, what's wrong with you? You seem lost in thought…" Caroline whispered.

"It's just… It's been a while since I've seen Rebekah smile like that. Brings be back to the 20's, Stefan said, looking down out of embarrassment.

"Daddy, Uncle Ijah, Uncle Kol. This is weeeely weeley good." Azalea smiled.

"Thank you, Azalea." Elijah smiled.

After they all finished their appetizers, the maid came in and brought in the main courses.

"As for the main courses, today you are being served farfalle with sausage and fennel," Serafine smiled, setting a plate on each table.

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus all looked at Rebekah.

When she saw her food, her lips formed into a huge smile, her dimples poking her cheeks at each end.

Rebekah didn't say anything, she didn't do anything either.

She kept quiet and thought for a second, then she stood up, her food untouched.

"Excuse me for a moment, " She said slowly, getting up from the table.

Elijah and Niklaus obviously were confused, but surprising Kol knew what stunned Rebekah.

Kol sighed, knowing he'd have to go after his baby sister.

"Excuse me please," Kol said gracefully, standing up and exiting the room.

"Bekah.." Kol yelled down the hallway.

It was quiet for a moment. Then he heard a muffled cry, and he immediately went to the balcony, only to find Rebekah almost drenched in her tears.

She looked up at Kol, amazed that it wasn't Elijah who came after her.

"Bekah…" Kol started, but was cut off.

"They was my favorite food when we were younger, when mother used to make them." Rebekah stuttered.

"I know, I know.. And it was the last meal we had before mother started shoving Tatiana's blood down our throats," Kol whispered.

Rebekah nodded in silence.

Without having to ask, Kol let his sister cry on his shoulder, hugging him tight.

"Bekah, come on let's get back." Kol smiled and Rebekah nodded, taking her brother's hand.

As they stepped back into the room, all eyes were on them and as Rebekah took a spoonful of the farfalle, she smiled like never before.

She didn't say anything, as (Not) always, she kept quiet, enjoying her meal.

She smiled through the whole dinner.

Today was joyous. Everyone was laughing and talking over dinner.

Stefan went back to his room, still laughing when he closed the door.

He sat on his bed, not knowing what to do.

As much as he hated to say it, he had grown to like The Originals, considering he was best mates with Klaus and 'lovers' with Rebekah back in the 20's.

Come to think of it, he misses it.

He sat back, and he thought of the things Klaus had said after they had killed Mikael.

'_Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free.' _

He remembered once, he asked why Rebekah disliked Caroline.

And then Klaus answered.

'_Well, It's not dislike, really, but when I first undaggered Rebekah in Mystic Falls, she was so confused. She was so used to being around you back in the 20's, and when she was undaggered, she thought that things were back to normal. Well, she was wrong. Apparently her brother made you forget about her and she literally had no idea what she had done to make you hate her so much. She sulked for days, watching you from behind closed doors, until she saw that you had a new girl to replace her with, which in your case is Caroline Forbes. She too, hated the fact that I especially seem to take liking in Caroline, and as you can see Stefan, my little sister might put up a tough front, but deep down inside, she's a just a little girl who expects the world, but unfortunately it flew out of her reach, so she just ran away from it. If… If you had lived 1000 years ago, you would see how Rebekah used to be." _Klaus explained.

Rebekah was on her bed, surprisingly chatting with Hayley and Caroline.

They were laughing, and they decided they needed to spend a little girl time alone.

"Oh my God. So you actually flung Damon into the air when you first turned?" Rebekah laughed, surprised at Caroline's behavior.

"Yeah!" Caroline laughed, and Hayley had this expression that was beyond hard to read.

"Ooh! Let's play never have I ever!" Caroline smiled.

The other two nodded in excitement.

"I'll get the drinks," Rebekah smiled and exited her room.

"Nik! I'm taking one of your drinks!" Rebekah yelled loudly down the hallway.

After she had gotten the alcohol, she went upstairs to get back with Hayley and Caroline.

"Okay. So let's start." Hayley laughed.

"Ooh me first. Uum.. never have I ever slept with two guys from the same family." Caroline said.

Rebekah and Hayley glared at her.

"Wait. Hayley, who did you um.. you know?" Caroline asked, grinning.

Hayley turned red.

"Who else if not Klaus and um… Elijah I guess?" She grinned nervously, causing Rebekah to fake vomit.

"Okay, too much information right there little wolf." She said, and Caroline laughed and turned to Rebekah.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rebekah glared, rolling her eyes.

Caroline kept staring at her.

"FINE! Damon and Stefan," She said, causing Hayley's jaw to drop to the ground.

"And three of the Jonas brothers, might I add," Rebekah whispered, causing Caroline to crack up.

Rebekah and Hayley each took a shot, and the game continued.

Hayley smirked.

The game went on and on until it was 11, and the girls left for bed.

There was a soft knock on Rebekah's door.

Azalea entered, in tears.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"I- I had a nightmare, can I please sleep with you?" She asked, still sobbing while rubbing her eyes.

"Sure you can sweetheart, and where's Mum?" Rebekah asked, lifting the little girl into her hands.

"With Uncle Lijah. Daddy's with Auntie Caroline, they were yelling so I was afraid to bother them. Can you pwease have Uncle Stefan sleep with us too?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," A certain voice came from the back, which made Azalea smile.

"But you guys will stay with me, right?" Azalea asked, still scared.

Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other softly, then nodded.

"Sure, Azalea." Stefan chuckled, and playfully threw her on the bed, causing to giggle.

"You're next," Stefan smirked at Rebekah, causing her eyes to widen.

"No!" She laughed, but in the end she was lifted up and when she tried to kick down Stefan flung her onto her bed, making her laugh.

Azalea crawled into the covers of Rebekah's bed and place herself in the middle, while Rebekah was at the left side and Stefan was on the right.

Stefan and Rebekah smiled as the little girl started to fall asleep.

Rebekah stroked her hair, and Stefan stared at her.

"What?" Rebekah laughed.

"Your dimples are just so cute." Stefan chuckled, poking her cheeks.

"Stefan! Stop it," She laughed, causing Stefan to laugh.

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" Stefan suddenly asked, causing Rebekah to gasp.

"Yeah, in the 20's." Rebekah said softly, but managed a small smiled.

"Well, I miss those times," Stefan said sighing.

Rebekah blushed, looking at Stefan.

"Me too, Stefan." She said, and then laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

Stefan smiled, kissing her forehead before he drifted off to sleep himself.

He still had feelings for Rebekah, and he knew that.

The pillows were Rebekah-scented, and he smiled, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries.

As he drifted off to sleep, Azalea flashed a naughty smile.

Little did they know that Azalea was still awake, listening to their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – 'I want you, Nik.'

"Wake up, Rebekah…" A familiar sound came from the back of her head.

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows, and fluttered her eyes open.

Stefan stood there, admiring her looks.

"Morning Beks.. Anyways, Come on, we gotta shop, remember?" Stefan laughed, helping her up.

Rebekah groaned.

"Fine.. I'll get dressed." Rebekah said, walking over to her closet and grabbing some clothes.

"Talk to me while I'm in the closet will you?" Rebekah flashed a smile.

"Why don't you just change here?" Stefan smirked, but then realized what he just said and turned red.

Rebekah turned red too, and did not reply.

"I-I'm sorry," Stefan said, clearing his throat.

Rebekah laughed, "Perverted much," She grinned and took her clothes.

She went into her closet, not entirely closing the door so they could talk, despite knowing that he could hear clearly even if the door was closed.

But she was playful and very naughty, so she left it open.

She started to take off her nightgown, leaving her in her black lace lingerie.

Since the door was left open, Stefan could easily see what was going on inside.

He tried so much to contain his lust, but in the end he gave up and took a peek at Rebekah's gorgeous body.

He inhaled, taking in a lot of air and the image of her body, plus a lot of milky flesh.

Rebekah could feel his stares, and turned around.

"Seriously, Stefan." She giggled.

Stefan and his vampire speed flashed at Rebekah, pushing her against the wall.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," Stefan said.

Rebekah smirked.

"You're gonna have to earn it then. Consider this my revenge for picking Elena over me." Rebekah said cheekily, and put on her clothes.

She then walked away from her closet, leaving a shocked Stefan in the closet.

Rebekah sat in front of her vanity, looking at her messy hair.

"Ugh, stupid hair." She cursed, but suddenly Stefan came up to her.

He took her brush and started to brush her hair, and soon it began to settle in place and Rebekah looked amazing.

"Come on, Let's go." Stefan smiled.

Rebekah grabbed her purse and then went downstairs.

"Good Morning, Elijah." Caroline smiled, settling her purse down on the couch.

"Good Morning to you too, Caroline." Elijah said, looking at his reflection on the mirror.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"He's upstairs, I presume. Can you fetch him please?" Elijah smiled kindly, and Caroline nodded.

With speed, she dashed upstairs and knocked on the door.

She came inside, finding that the room was empty.

She saw a love letter.

It said in front that it was from Camille.

She sighed, hesitating to read it.

"It's rude to pry, love." Klaus appeared from the back.

Caroline immediately turned around and gasped at the shirtless and dripping wet Klaus. She rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"Come on, let's go." She said weakly and headed for the door.

Klaus sensed that something was wrong and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Klaus asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Caroline denied, shaking in his grasp.

"Tell me what's upsetting you, Caroline." Klaus said, infuriated.

Caroline gazed into his eyes for a moment, then she suddenly broke into tears.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?" Caroline sobbed.

Klaus looked confused, and bent over.

"All those things you said to me back in Mystic Falls… all those promises you made… None of them were true were they?" Caroline scowled.

"Caroline love, what made you think like that?" Klaus asked.

"Well, you slept with Hayley and that Camille girl sends love letters to you, not to mention you have Juliet now." Caroline said weakly.

Klaus immediately felt a pang of guilt, looking at her.

"They all mean nothing to me," Klaus growled.

"Nothing? Really? Is Azalea nothing? Are those love letters just nothing? Something for you to screw around with?! You don't love me anymore Klaus, you're with Juliet. What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't bel-" She was about to say something else, but she got cut off by his lips, that brushed against hers.

The feeling of his lips brushing her against her was amazing, and Caroline enjoyed it.

She really really enjoyed it.

Klaus began sucking on her earlobe, and she let out a soft moan.

She tilted her head back, enjoying the moment.

Klaus' lips once again found hers, and they started making out.

"Nik, what the bloody hell is taking you so – Oh my bloody hell." Rebekah interrupted, walking in on them, but immediately walked out of the room after what she saw.

Caroline pulled away, out of breath, and blushed a crimson red color.

Klaus smirked at Caroline, knowing she enjoyed.

"Come on love, let's get down." Klaus smiled, licking his lips that were now pink.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, yeah let's go." She said and they both got down.

They were all in the shop for hours, draining Klaus' money.

They bought nearly the whole shop, for new wallpapers, curtains, couches, and drawers and what not.

"Are we even done yet," Klaus surprisingly whined.

The girls smirked.

"Nope. Not just yet." They all laughed.

Stefan and Elijah sighed, slumping back into their seats.

They wondered how Davina and Kol were doing with Azalea.

Klaus picked up his phone and dialed Kol's number.

"Kol?"

"Brother," Kol greeted back.

"How's the shopping going?" Klaus asked.

"Pretty good, we already got a few stuff, and they're being sent to the mansion later. Right now we're heading to another store, looking for her bedding. We also got a lot of photo frames." Kol said, but Klaus could tell that he was smiling at the other end.

"Photo frames? What for?" Klaus asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know either, the thing is we got A LOT, and the munchkin won't tell us what they're for. Her and Davina are picking out a shelf and more frames now, and she already got like, 20 thousand frames." Kol said, informing Klaus about his daughter.

"Text me your whereabouts later. Don't tell her we are coming to surprise her, and in the meantime, you should probably get her a camera or something, she really likes those. She got a polaroid for Christmas two years ago but sadly it broke, thanks to Rebekah's temper." Klaus glared.

"Sure thing, brother, and yes, Azalea already got a new camera. For free, even. I don't know how she manages to do that, but all men and women at any age seem to fall for her tricks. She just smiles and stands there, twirls her hair, looking at the thing she wants, with a very sad facial expression and the person at the cashier would just look at her, and then they'll just snap and offer Azalea something even bigger, for free. Your kid is a genius, Nik." Kol laughed, making Klaus smile too.

"What can I say? She is my child." He laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. Azalea wants to get a new photo printer and and an iPad. See you later." Kol said, then the line went dead.

"FINALLY!" Caroline and Rebekah smiled, placing the small furniture in the Limo's storage compartment.

It 3:30 in the afternoon, and they just finished shopping.

They were headed to the French Quarter, to meet Davina, Kol and Azalea.

When they got there, Azalea ran to Hayley and Klaus first, followed by Caroline, and then squealed "Auntie Bekah, Uncle Stefan!" very loudly.

"Hey Azalea, what did you get?" Rebekah asked, lifting the little girl in her hands.

"I got a lot of things, Auntie Bekah. And I got all of you something too." She smiled sweetly.

"What's that?" Rebekah laughed.

"We'll wait until we get home." Azalea smirked.

After surprising her Daddy and Mommy with a bottle of red wine that Kol picked out, Azalea went to Caroline's room. She gave her a small rose pendant, that had her initial engraved on it.

And last but not least, Auntie Bekah and Uncle Stefan.

When she stepped into Rebekah's room, she was asleep, with Stefan. Stefan's arm was securely around her waist.

Surprisingly, Azalea made no noise at all, and managed to put the gift on the table that said '_Auntie Bekah and Uncle Stefan' _on it.

She smiled when she saw the both asleep, but decided not to disturb them and tiptoe out of the room.

"Where is Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Stefan, love?" Klaus smiled as Azalea joined him in the living room.

"They is upstairs sleeping togetha, Daddy." Azalea smiled back, looking at her Dad.

"I love you Daddy." Azalea said sweetly, and hugged Klaus.

Klaus' expression softened, and put an arm over his daughter protectively, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart." He smiled.

"Do you want to do something?" Klaus asked his daughter who was quietly sitting on his lap.

"Hm… let's read something. Can you read me a few quotes from Shakespeare?" Azalea asked, her soft curls falling on her back.

Klaus nodded and let out a small chuckle, he loved the fact that his daughter took an interest in reading like he did.

"Come on, come with Daddy to the library, Azalea." Klaus said as his daughter took his hand.

They opened the door to the library, and Klaus made Azalea wait for him on one of the couches.

He took out the book, and then joined Azalea on the couch.

He let Azalea sit on his lap.

Klaus started reading a few quotes by William Shakespeare.

"_Talking isn't doing. It is a kind of good deed to say well; and yet words are not deeds."_

"_Truly, I would not hang a dog by my will, much more a man who hath any honesty in him."_

"_We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep."_

Azalea loved listening to her Father read, and Klaus continued to read until eventually she fell asleep oh his shoulder.

Klaus smiled, and stroked his daugther's hair.

He got up and carried her, walking out of the library.

As they went out, they came across Hayley and Caroline.

"Let me guess, Azalea fell asleep while listening to Shakespeare?" Hayley smiled.

Klaus nodded.

"Of course, What else." He laughed.

"Wait what? She's 4 and she listens to Shakespeare?" Caroline said, bewildered as Klaus and Hayley nodded.

"Woa." Caroline said, stepping back.

They both laughed, and then the three of them agreed to go to Azalea's room to place her there.

As Klaus laid her on her bed, Azalea shuffled.

But she finally laid peacefully on her bed.

The furniture arrived, and Stefan help Klaus put it inside and wait for the girls to wake up.

Stefan went up to Rebekah's room, only to fine Rebekah in the shower, so he went and sat down.

He glanced at the table beside him, and there was a box that had his name and Rebekah's on it.

Curious, he took it and opened it, only to fine two golden necklaces.

One was shaped like a key, and the other one was a heart-shaped locket, that said _'He who holds the key can unlock my heart.'_

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, and opened the locket. There were pictures.

Pictures of Stefan and Rebekah… when they were sleeping. And the other one was when Stefan hugged Rebekah.

Confused of how Azalea managed to get a hold of the pictures, he frowned.

He then closed the locket and realized that there were two diamonds attached to them.

He sighed, placing the box in his pocket.

Just then, Rebekah came out, fully dressed.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"Oh hey! R-Rebekah," He smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?" She smiled, unsure.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all." Stefan stuttered as Rebekah came closer.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan. What are you hiding from me?" Rebekah asked, clearly unhappy.

"Um, the furniture is here!" Stefan said clumsily, hiding the box behind him.

"Good. But you know that's not the complete truth Stefan. What is it?" Rebekah asked, looking down at him.

Stefan sighed, feeling guilty for lying to Rebekah.

"Azalea left this for us." He said, showing Rebekah the necklaces.

Rebekah gasped, examining them.

"It's beautiful," Rebekah said and gave a slight smile.

Stefan looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes really," Rebekah smiled.

Just then, a small knock was heard on the door.

Azalea then came in, walking to Stefan and Rebekah.

"Hi." She smiled cheekily.

"Hello Azalea, thank you for your necklaces. They were lovely," Rebekah grinned, and Azalea smiled.

"Sure thing Aunt Bekah, now, promise me, you guys will never lose the necklace and will keep it on no matter what the circumstances," Azalea said, holding out her pinkie.

The two sighed, and pinkie promised with Azalea.

"Yay!" She laughed, making Stefan and Rebekah laugh too.

The two put the necklaces on, and smiled as it dangled over their necks.

There was another knock on the door, and Serafine came in.

"Mr Stefan, Ms Rebekah, Miss Azalea, all three of you overslept and missed dinner. Please do come down, your food is getting cold." Serafine smiled and Rebekah smiled and thanked her.

They went down to the dining room and started to dig in.

Meanwhile…

"Admit it, love. You enjoyed what happened between us earlier." Klaus smirked, Caroline turning red.

"N-No! I do not!" She said, disgusted.

Klaus just smiled cheekily and sat on his bed, shirtless.

Caroline walked up to him, and looked at the shirtless Klaus.

"Go put on a shirt, Niklaus!" Caroline hissed, looking away from his direction.

Inside, she was begging for his affections and she thought that he smelled good.

Klaus let out a small chuckle.

"No."

Caroline groaned, throwing her head back.

"So, If my sources are correct you and that Lockwood wolf broke up?" Klaus said, going into an uneasy subject.

She slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus said sympathetically, getting closer to her.

"It's totally fine, Klaus. In fact, I'm glad I actually broke up with him." Caroline sighed.

Klaus smiled at her, and rubbed her back.

After the three had dinner, they all went upstairs to go sleep.

"Stefan," Rebekah murmured.

"Hm?" Stefan replied, looking up.

"Can you please… accompany me? I don't want to be alone tonight," Rebekah explained, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sure, I'll changed and head towards your room in a while," Stefan smiled.

Rebekah nodded and smiled decently.

Rebekah waited in her room, and when a knock was heard on her door, she thought it was Stefan.

Boy, was she wrong.

It was Caroline.

"Oh my God, Rebekah oh my God, Bekah!" Caroline yelped, fidgeting.

"What's up, Care?" Rebekah asked, sitting on her bed along with her fellow blonde.

"No, no no no no." Caroline said, and then Stefan entered.

"H-Hey Care," Stefan said, awkwardly smiling.

"Stefan. Great. I need both your help." Caroline said, still freaking out.

Stefan said down, listening.

"Oh My God, I can't believe I did that." Caroline yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Did what exactly, Care?" Stefan asked.

"I-I, Ok fine! I kissed Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed, still freaking out.

"WHAT?" Stefan yelped, astonished.

"Kissed?" Rebekah said, mocking her.

"Okay! I-I might have, might have made out with him. But only for a little while!" Caroline yelled.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, CAROLINE!" Rebekah groaned, stuffing her face with her pillow.

Stefan laughed, and looked at her sympathetically.

They all knew what 'the look' was.

It was one of Caroline's many looks, and this one was the 'can-i-please-sleep-with-you-guys-im-too-paranoid-at-the-moment' look.

"Yes, Caroline, you can share the bed with us." Rebekah and Stefan laughed.

"Wait, us? You guys sleep together?" Caroline asked, shocked.

Both turned red, and looked down in embarrassment.

"Have you guys slept together?" Caroline said.

"No!" They both yelled at the same time, causing Caroline to giggle.

"But you did in the 20's?" She questioned, making them turn even redder.

They slowly nodded.

"Wow, So Azalea was right about you guys…" Caroline laughed, followed by a gasp afterwards.

"What did she say to you?" Rebekah asked, curious.

"Well about you guys always falling asleep together… and the way you act around each other. That explains her questions," Caroline laughed, causing Rebekah's mouth to hang open and Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Questions?" Stefan said.

"Yep, she asked Hayley and I if you guys dated in the past or were dating." Caroline giggled.

Rebekah awkwardly smiled.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we." She said awkwardly and then laid on her pillow.

Stefan laid his head on one of the pillows, inhaling her scent.

The three eventually fell asleep.

Or, at least two of them were sleeping.

Caroline was fully awake, not being able to rid her mind of what happened earlier in the morning.

He tasted great.

It was a bliss, no one had even kissed her like that.

The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to have his lips on hers.

Sighing, she flashed out of Rebekah's room.

She found her legs taking her to a place, and guess where she ended up at.

She was in front of her own room.

Yeah, right. Like that would happen. Hell no.

She was at Klaus' room.

She silently knocked on the door, and came in.

Almost immediately, Klaus jumped and sat up, alert to his surroundings.

"It's just me," Caroline breathed, and Klaus sat back down.

"It's four in the morning, Caroline. Tell me, what brings you to my bedroom?" Klaus smirked.

He knew what she wanted; She wanted more of him. But no, he wasn't going to give himself to her just yet.

"I-I," Caroline stuttered, biting her lip, not knowing what to say.

Klaus flashed and pushed her against the wall, trapping her body.

"Tell me love, what's going on?" He breathed, his face coming closer to hers.

Caroline bit her lip, trying to refrain herself from pulling him to her and just kissing him for the rest of the night.

She looked at his pink full lips, and her breath caught.

He grinded his body against hers, making her shiver.

Caroline yelped as his face got closer to hers, and they stared into each others' eyes.

Klaus leaned in, and so did she, but before she could kiss Prince Charming, he pulled away and smirked.

"God! You are so full of yourself!" Caroline said, upset.

She started walking towards the door, but Klaus grabbed her wrist.

"What exactly do you want, love?" Klaus smirked.

"Goddammit! Fine! I want you, Nik. I want you." She said, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks.

It took a moment for everything to sink in for Klaus, and he remained silent for a while.

Caroline walked away, still stressed out.

Klaus grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back.

Their bodies were on each other, and before she could do anything, he placed a small kiss on her lips, before pulling away.

"Stay," He said, leading her towards his bed.

Caroline nodded, and got below the covers, laying down beside him.

She inhaled his scent, which smelled amazing.

She slightly smiled, and he secured his arm over her waist.

The world started to spin and after that, her vision blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Dance Back From The Grave

The sun shone bright, right into Klaus' room, where he and Caroline had fallen asleep last night.

Klaus remained silent, waiting for his beautiful Caroline to wake up.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and in walked a very happy Juliet.

Well, her mood immediately changed after she saw Caroline and Klaus in the same bed together.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She roared, causing both Caroline and Klaus to jump and sit up.

"Juliet, it's not what it looks like," Caroline murmured.

"It's exactly what it looks like, you little bitch! You're trying to steal my boyfriend away from me!" Juliet yelled.

"Juliet, calm down," Klaus said as he breathed heavily.

"No, Klaus I will not calm down!" Juliet yelled.

"Not when that neurotic slut is trying to steal away my boyfriend!" She said and pointed rudely at Caroline.

Little did they know, that there were two people at doorway waiting for them.

Azalea stepped up as she walked into the room.

"It's rude to point, Juliet." She said, glaring at her fingers.

"Say that again!" Juliet roared, trying to scare Azalea off.

But she failed.

Juliet bent down and looked into Azalea's eyes.

"Lower down your volume, and don't point at Aunt Caroline, it's rude." Azalea said, not in a good mood at the moment.

"And if not, what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Juliet said, getting up.

"Are you gonna hear me out or not, Juliet," Azalea tried to ask calmly.

Juliet shook her head in confidence, thinking Azalea was any other normal 4 year old girl.

"Well you asked for it." Azalea spoke in a low tone, but the three vampires in the room, - Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus could still hear her.

Juliet started cursing at Caroline, causing Azalea to fume up.

"I. warned you. Stop. Being. Rude with Aunt Caroline!" Azalea thundered, and as she started to yell, the floor beneath them started to shake.

And then, Azalea started screaming to the point where glass material, - like Klaus' mirror would break.

Luckily for the vampires, they couldn't hear anything, but Juliet could.

As Azalea screamed in a very high-pitched tone, the ground shook massively and she fell onto the floor, grasping to the sides of her head.

Her ears started to bleed, and then all of a sudden Azalea's eyes glowed.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Azalea yelled, raising both her arms, and almost immediately throwing Juliet out of the room.

After Juliet was out, the door slammed shut.

The three vampires looked at Azalea in awe.

"Azalea, love. How did you do that?" Klaus asked, bewildered, having never encountered that kind of power before.

"She got me upset, Daddy. She rude." Azalea glared, her face obviously showing her anger.

"No, what did you do, Azalea? You made her ears bleed." Rebekah asked, walking toward Klaus.

"Is it a bad thing, Auntie Bekah? I'm sorry, I just didn't want for anything to happen to Auntie Care Bear," Azalea frowned in confusion.

"I suppose it's not a bad thing… After all you did try to tell her nicely." Caroline said, causing Rebekah to bite her lip, trying not to let a giggle escape from her lips.

Klaus smiled, and looked back at Azalea.

"Anyways, what did Daddy's little girls want?" Klaus smiled at Rebekah and Azalea.

Rebekah's eyes glowed in happiness, it made her feel loved, like the old times.

"Well… we were going to breakfast together with Uncle Steffy but I can see you are quite 'busy' now," Azalea smirked, turning to Caroline.

Rebekah giggled, sitting next to Klaus.

"Daddy…" Azalea naughtily smiled.

"Yes, love?" Klaus smiled, looking at Azalea.

"I love you." Azalea smiled, and hugged Klaus tightly.

His expression softened and he smiled, his dimples showing.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Klaus said, hugging his girl back.

"On second thought, Aunt Bex, let's just get McDonalds' takeaway." Azalea said, looking at Rebekah and Rebekah nodded vigorously.

"YES!" She cheered.

"Come on, let's go! Let's go ask Uncle Kol and Elijah if they want anything. Nik, Care, you guys getting anything?" Rebekah smiled, turning to them.

"Text you the deets." Caroline said, and Rebekah nodded.

"Kaykays," Rebekah smiled like a little girl and skipped out of the room.

"Daddy, do you love Auntie Bekah?" Azalea asked after Rebekah had gone.

Klaus was silent for a while, " Of course I do, sweetheart. Aunt Bekah's my sister. Why? Did she tell you otherwise?" Klaus said, frowning slightly.

"No, but I pity Uncle Lijah, Daddy." Azalea pouted, looking down.

"Uncle Lijah? What happened to him?" Klaus asked, confused at what his daughter meant.

"You and Uncle Lijah haven't been exactly been on speaking terms, Daddy, for the past few years. I know that Uncle Lijah is disappointed and sad, and yet he has to deal with Auntie Bekah every night," Azalea sighed.

"Azalea, what actually happened every night to Auntie Bekah?" Caroline asked as Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, you didn't know?" Azalea said, and her eyes showed the look of hurt.

Klaus shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Auntie Bekah goes to Uncle Lijah to cry everyday, She's been doing that since Aunt Juliet hit her," Azalea explained, frowning at the thought.

"Hit her? What do you mean, Azalea? When did Juliet hit Rebekah?" Klaus demanded, making Caroline's eyes go wide in fear and anger.

Azalea refused to answer, and instead remained silent.

Klaus walked around and thought for a bit before he spoke again.

"Why did Rebekah not tell me?" Klaus asked, confused, because, as far as he was concerned Rebekah would always tell him everything. But this time, it was Elijah.

"Because Auntie Bekah didn't want you to get hurt, of course. First Juliet only threatened to slap Auntie Bekah across the face and stab her, but then after Auntie Bekah said that it was okay for her to do so Aunt Juliet said that instead she would try to hurt you Daddy. So Auntie Bekah agreed with her." Azalea said, catching her breath.

As if on cue, Rebekah walked in, wanting to borrow Nik's cellphone.

"Nik can I borrow your-" Rebekah started to say but Klaus cut her off as he flashed to her side.

"Rebekah what are you not telling me," Klaus growled, grasping her shoulders.

"No don't touch her there Daddy!" Azalea squealed, but it was too late.

Rebekah had already shrieked in pain. "Ah!" She yelled in pain, groaning as she slowly fell to the floor.

Klaus' eyes widened, not knowing what was happening.

"Davina!" Azalea yelled, when suddenly footsteps were heard, and Davina broke into the room, along with Elijah.

"What's happening to her!" Klaus demanded, his eyes slowly turning gold-ish.

"Niklaus, Rebekah is in human form at the moment, please, calm down." Elijah spoke, as he held Rebekah in his hands.

"Human form? What do you mean, brother?" Klaus questioned, glaring at Elijah and Davina.

"Davina casted a spell on her, to make her a living, breathing human for a week. Juliet was getting suspicious of why she wasn't breathing, so Davina just made her organs work again, but her blood is still vampire blood and Rebekah still cannot be killed. She still has supernatural advantages, but her bruises will only heal after she turns back into a vampire," Elijah explained.

"And when is that?" Klaus asked.

"Now." Davina said, casting a spell on Rebekah. Her body began to show all the bruises that had been left by Juliet on Rebekah's body, and it nearly covered her whole body.

Rebekah groaned in pain as the bruises slowly faded away.

"And you didn't tell me this why, brother?" Klaus growled, looking at Rebekah in sympathy.

Elijah was silent, and then he disappeared into thin air.

"I'm okay," Rebekah said, as her bruises had healed completely.

"Thank you, Davina." Klaus smiled, and Davina nodded and walked out.

Klaus looked at his sister, and examined her from head to toe.

"Never again, Rebekah." Klaus said, relieved as he pulled her into a hug.

Rebekah immediately smiled and hugged back.

"I love you, Nik." Rebekah whispered.

"I love you too, Bekah. Now go order your MacDonalds," Klaus laughed, letting go of his baby sister.

Rebekah nodded, and kissed his cheek before disappearing with his phone.

Klaus sat down next to Caroline, and smiled.

"What's gotten her into such a happy mood," Klaus laughed, reffering to Rebekah.

"She's happy, Klaus." Caroline said, looking into his eyes.

"Really? Why so?" Klaus questioned.

"As much as I hate to say this… but you were showing your humanity earlier. I think it reminded her of when you guys were human, don't you think? It's been a while since you've embraced her in a hug like that," Caroline explained, finally smiling.

Klaus was silent for a moment, thinking over his actions.

"Nik. It's okay, to care. It's okay to want something. It made you feel good about yourself, didn't you?" Caroline told him and grinned, rephrasing what Rebekah told him. Only this time, he actually listened.

"Yes actually, I do feel good." Klaus smiled, looking at Caroline.

"There was a time when Rebekah was 6, Kol was 8, I was 10, and Elijah was 12. We used to play together, Henrik wasn't born yet and Finn always denied Rebekah's request to play with us. Elijah, despite being moral and all still took and found the time to indulge in family bonding time. We would chase each other in the woods, and get lost in time, until our Mother called us back for dinner." Klaus explained as the memories of them running in the woods together flashed though his mind.

What happened then?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Then Henrik was born. 12 years later, Mother turned us into vampires." Klaus sighed.

"I'll have a talk with Juliet." Klaus said, getting up.

"Now let's go bathe." He smirked, and Caroline laughed and got up.

"NO!" Kol yelled, and Rebekah laughed.

"NO, NO NO NO NO! Elijah NO! Bloody hell…" Kol said, making Davina and Rebekah crack up.

"Kol, admit it. Elijah's better than you in this 'Subway Surfers' game," Davina laughed, patting his shoulders.

Kol pouted, crossing his arms.

"Hey Kol, how about another game of Candy Crush?" Rebekah smirked, and Kol shook his head violently.

"No bloody way in hell will I ever play with you again, sister. You already beat me 35 times in a row!" Kol groaned, causing Rebekah to throw her head back and laugh at her brother's siliness.

"Sucky player." Rebekah whispered.

"What was that?" Kol growled, glaring at Rebekah.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Rebekah said, and giggled with Davina.

The doorbell rang, and Caroline got down, along with Rebekah and walked together to answer the door.

As they walked, Rebekah asked Caroline if she knew where Stefan was and Caroline told her no. As they opened the door, both blondies gasped and yelped in laughter.

"McDonalds' delivery, Delivery for Ms Mikaelson?" The muscular and tanned guy spoke.

"Oh My Lord, Stefan what the bloody hell are you doing in a McDonalds uniform?" Rebekah laughed, glancing at Stefan who posed as the delivery guy.

"Do you want your food or not?" He asked, chuckling.

Caroline nodded, and grabbed the food from him.

They then slammed the door in his face. It was quite mean, they were aware.

"HEY!" Stefan yelled from outside, and the girls laughed.

"Just kidding, Stef." Caroline and Rebekah laughed and allowed him to walk in.

"BLOODY HELL! Rebekah!" Klaus yelled, causing everyone in the house including Azalea to speed down to the kitchen.

"What is all this?!" Klaus roared.

"I'm learning how to cook Nik, duh?" Rebekah said, dumbfounded.

"Bekah what exactly are you making?" Klaus asked, looking at the mess before him.

"Sunshine sides up, why?" Rebekah smiled, looking at the frying pan.

"Because it's Sunny Side Up, not Sunshine sides up, Rebekah dear. And I presume that you do not need flour and sugar to make a Sunny side up," Klaus said, pinching the bag of flour with his fingers and throwing it in the bin.

Caroline laughed, and walked into the kitchen.

"Here, let me and Hayley help you," Caroline smiled, throwing the broken eggs away.

"Come on, let's bake." Hayley grinned, and Klaus rolled his eyes at the excited Rebekah and Caroline.

"J-Just, Clean when you're finished." Klaus said, deadpanned, and then walked away.

The girls giggled and laughed.

"So, what are we making?" Rebekah asked, obviously ecstatic.

"How about blueberry pancakes?" Hayley smiled and the girls nodded.

"You guys do know how to make them, right?" Caroline asked as she started to take all the utensils out.

Hayley and Rebekah looked at each other in confusion and laughed.

"Of course not," They laughed.

"Seriously?!" Caroline looked at them, bewildered.

Caroline sighed. Phew, this was gonna be one heck of a day.

"Azalea, love. What are you up to?" Klaus smiled, coming into her room and walking up behind her.

"I'm thinking, Daddy." Azalea said, looking at her father as he walked across her room and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Thinking about what?" Klaus smiled, looking at his daughter.

"I'll tell you Daddy, but you have to keep it a secret." Azalea smiled, placing her finger in front of her lips.

Klaus nodded. "Of course, love. Now, tell me what is it on your mind."

"Daddy, have Uncle Stefan and Auntie Bekah dated in the past?" Azalea asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Klaus thought for a while, to either honest to his daughter and tell her the truth or not.

He hesitated before saying anything, "Yes love," He paused.

"Yes, Stefan and Rebekah have dated in the past." Klaus said, looking at his daughter, who's jaw dropped.

Azalea just nodded, and then smiled when someone entered her room.

"Mommy!" Azalea squealed, getting off from the bed and running to the now grown up werewolf, Hayley.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have your snacks yet?" Hayley asked, bending down to kiss her daughter's temple.

Klaus watched and smile as he saw their bond.

"Not yet, Mommy." Azalea said and shook her head.

"Well okay, I'll get some Cheddar Goldfish Crackers then?" Hayley smiled, and her daughter started to bounce up and down in excitement.

"And what drink do you want? Juice, Tea, Smoothies… You need something healthy, honey." She asked again, causing Azalea to think.

"Hm, surpwise me?" Azalea laughed and hugged Hayley. Hayley nodded and smiled, and then kissed her goodbye.

Klaus watched from her bed, admiring their bond, and he smiled.

He was glad that they both got along so well with each other.

"Come on, Vina. Let's go," Kol smiled, leading her out the door.

Davina nodded, following his lead.

Rebekah smiled as she closed the door, locking it.

"Auntie Bekah, I finished my food, should I do the dishes?" Azalea smiled, coming up behind her.

"No, Azalea. It's perfectly fine. Serafine can do it, now why don't we join Daddy and Auntie Caroline in the living room," Rebekah laughed, picking the little girl up and spinning her in her arms.

Rebekah and Azalea walked gracefully into the living room, and they smiled when they saw Caroline and Klaus asleep together near the fireplace.

They decided to go upstairs and join Hayley and Elijah, as they needed to wait for tea.

Someone knocked on the door, and their housemaid, Consuela, went to answer it.

As she opened the door, she immediately realized who they were from Caroline and Stefan's pictures.

"Excuse me, does Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes happen to stay here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, they do. I presume you are Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, and Elena Gilbert." Consuela said in a bulgarian accent.

They nodded. "May we see them?" Elena asked politely, while Damon rolled his eyes.

She nodded, and invited them in.

Bonnie thought she sensed another witch's presence, but she shrugged it off as the presence was not strong.

They did a locator spell, and they found Caroline and Stefan to be here in this house.

Little did they know, that they weren't living alone.

"Please, follow me." Consuela smiled, leading them to the living room where Caroline and Klaus were at.

They were awake, and they were talking and laughing.

The vampires sped into the room, gasping at the sight of Caroline and Klaus.

"Klaus.." Elena said, flabbergasted.

"Elena? Damon? Bonnie? What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, shocked.

Bonnie, stronger than ever, lifted Klaus into the air in anger.

"I will finish you, once and for all." Bonnie screamed, thinking that Klaus had kidnapped Stefan and Caroline.

Just before she was about to do it, Azalea, Rebekah, and Stefan came in, Azalea sitting in Stefan's hands, laughing along with Rebekah and Stefan.

They remained dead silent when they noticed that they had guests.

"What are you doing here," Stefan hissed at his brother.

"The question is what are YOU doing here." Damon snapped back.

Azalea, slightly confused, took a step backwards.

Bonnie, furious by now, took the chance to kill both Rebekah and Klaus.

She lifted them into the air, and threw them into the walls.

"Stop!" Azalea cried, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie obviously didn't, despite Stefan's warning.

"Bonnie, don't! Stefan yelled, but she ignored him.

She was torturing them, trying to make them choke blood out.

"I said, STOP!" Azalea screamed, her voice echoing.

Bonnie stupidly continued.

Azalea hissed, growing mad.

"STOP!" Azalea yelled loudly, throwing her hand in front, causing a brightening beam.

Someone was blocking her magic.

Bonnie realized it was the little girl, and she turned to her.

Trying to over power the little girl, Bonnie chanted loudly, but Azalea's magic was too strong.

Azalea added another hand, causing the beam to hit Bonnie and throw her against the walls.

As Bonnie's conscious body fell onto the floor.

Azalea walked to her, and then glared at her.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked, shaking in fear.

"Greetings. Nice to meet you, I'm Azalea." Azalea smirked, and Klaus walked up to her.

"Get up, and we'll discuss everything over tea," Klaus said.

Rebekah sped up to the balcony to meet everyone, and Klaus helped Bonnie up.

Damon and Elena stood there in shock, looking at the little girl who stood in the middle of Stefan and Rebekah, holding both their hands.

"Hello, you must be Aunt Elena and Uncle Demon," Azalea smiled sarcastically, looking at Damon.

"Damon, Azalea," Stefan warned, slightly chuckling at the little girl.

Rebekah tried to hold back her giggle.

"Right. Damon. Forgive me, Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena, shall we? Uncle Lijah does not like it when we're not punctual." Azalea smiled gracefully, and led them to the balcony.

Kol and Davina had returned from their walk.

They were sitting at the balcony, chatting as they waited for Elijah.

They were laughing, until Bonnie entered the room.

Davina, panicked, immediately stood up in over-protectiveness.

"Davina sweetheart, calm down. Bonnie and her group of friends are here to talk," Klaus smiled, sitting Bonnie across from his seat.

Davina nodded but grunted, and sat down.

Kol patted her back, glaring at Damon and Elena who were led inside by Rebekah, Stefan, and Azalea.

"Hello Davina, Uncle Kol." Azalea smiled, turning to them before informing Damon and Elena about where they should sit.

"Niklaus, I see you have guests." A familiar voice sounded from the back.

"Elijah." Elena said, and turned to see him with Hayley.

"Hello Elena, Damon. What brings you and your witch friend here?" Elijah smiled, sitting down with Hayley.

"Mother," Azalea greeted, and smiled as Hayley sat next to her.

Elena, Bonnie, and Damon gasped in shock.

"Mother?" Elena said, trembling in fear.

"Elena, Damon, Bonnie, I would like you all to meet mine and Hayley's daughter, Azalea." Klaus smirked.

They were all too shocked to say or even do anything.

"Anyway, we came here to take back our friends." Elena said, turning to Klaus.

"First of all, Stefan and I are not yours to 'take back' and second of all, who the hell said I was going anywhere with you?" Caroline snapped, tired of Elena's nosiness.

"B-But, Care," Elena started.

"Don't. The point is I'm happy here, and I'm not coming back just yet." Caroline said, frowning at the three.

"Neither am I." Stefan said, looking at Elena.

Elena desperately looked at them, and sighed.

She turned to Damon, giving him the 'We're-going-to-have-to-do-this-the-hard-way' look.

Damon nodded, and flashed to Stefan, and Elena flashed and grabbed Caroline.

The Originals stood up in alert, but Bonnie sat them back down.

Davina and Azalea, panicking, stood up against Bonnie.

"NO!" They yelled simultaneously, releasing a HUGE amount of power, causing Bonnie to fall unconscious onto the floor and Damon and Elena to get thrown into the walls.

"STOP!" Azalea roared, and for a little 4 year old girl, she was very scary.

She tossed Caroline back into Klaus' arms, and let Rebekah help Stefan up.

Elena, obviously angry, came for the girl and started running towards Azalea, but Davina stopped her in time.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled, causing Elena to scream in pain as the high pitched sirens filled her hearing.

"Ah!" She groaned in pain, clutching her head and kneeling down on the floor.

"Elena!" Damon yelled, wanting to run to her but obviously failed as Azalea flung him into the air.

Damon hit his head against the concrete wall, and passed out, again.

"No one hurts my family." Azalea said, frowning.

"NO ONE!" She thundered, and and the sky started to get dark.

Lightning zapped everywhere, and the massive amount of thunder booming everywhere was unbelievable.

The others, including Davina could not believe their eyes.

How did this little girl posses so much power?

Azalea put her hands together, gritting her teeth.

Her veins could be seen, and she was stressed.

As Damon started to gain consciousness, Elena did too.

They charged for Azalea, attempting to save Bonnie but in the process, before they could do anything really, Azalea flashed in front of them, with two wooden stakes in her arm and stabbed each into Damon and Elena's groin.

They groaned in pain, and as they thought she was finished, Azalea's eyes turned gold and also red.

She bent down and bit both of them on their shoulders, causing them to scream in pain.

Everyone was watching in terror of the little girl.

Bonnie, alert of what was going on, stood up and tried to cast a spell on her.

Azalea turned, and the white beam that was charging at her almost hit her, until she used her palm to block it, and as she did, she threw the massive amount of power to the side, creating a very big hole on the wall.

"The magic's not working on her," Bonnie said, shaking in fear.

Bonnie took a step back, surrendering.

Azalea calmed down a bit, and stopped everything that was going on.

The thunder stopped, and she went to Klaus and Hayley, hugging them.

"What is going on?" Kol asked Davina who was having hallucinations.

"Klaus," She said fearfully.

Klaus nodded.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus said, flashing to her side.

"I'm alright. But Azalea's not." She said, clutching her head, and yelping in shock.

"Something's coming," She said, sensing a huge amount of energy.

"Klaus, you are no longer the strongest supernatural being on this Earth," Davina grunted, slowing down as she got more sightings.

"Rebekah, you are no longer the strongest female supernatural being on this Earth," Davina warned.

And last but not least, Davina opened her eyes in shock and said, "Your mother is no longer the most powerful witch in history." She said, her eyes widening.

"What?" Klaus said in disbelief.

"She is." Davina said, pointing at Azalea, who had passed out in Caroline's arms because she was too tired.

"What, is she?" Klaus said, fearing the answer.

"She's a hybrid." Davina explained.

"But also a witch." She said, ending her sentence.

"How?" Elijah asked, confused.

"Yes, there is no way in bloody hell that a vampire can practice witchcraft, let alone a hybrid." Klaus and Rebekah explained.

"Your mother was a witch, right? That means she has the witches' bloodline." Davina explained, and Klaus nodded.

"Apparently, she was also born a hybrid. How is that possible?" Davina said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, according to every witch in history, a werewolf or a vampire practicing witchcraft is almost impossible. Azalea's not dead yet, is she?" Hayley asked, scared.

"No she's not... It's impossible. She breathes." Davina says, trying to make all of it make sense.

"That's because I gave her my life. Your baby, almost died in the womb. That triggered the werewolf and vampire gene. But then, I gave her my soul. Well, half of my soul, to be precise. If she dies, I die. But seeing as she's immortal, that's impossible." A voice said from behind them all.

All the Mikaelsons gasped in fear and astonishment, not believing for a second that the person speaking was the person who they thought it was.

No. Impossible. It's been a thousand years, Rebekah thought.

They all turned to the mysterious voice, shaking in fear.

The familiar face smiled.

"Hello everyone," He said.

Tears immediately fell from Rebekah's eyes.

"Henrik?"


End file.
